In industrial printing technology, the requirements relating to the quality of the print image are growing. An important quality characteristic of a print is its gloss. The gloss arises if light falling on the surface of a print is reflected in a more or less directed manner, into the eye of the observer. To distinguish between surfaces with matt, medium, and high gloss, it is usually sufficient to measure the directed reflection with a reflectometer. Besides the use of certain inks and toner to attain a certain gloss, the prior art also proposes changing the speed and temperature of fusing rollers. Here, the speed and the temperature at which the fusing of the toner of the print image on print material is performed, and the attachment or union of the toner with the print material, are varied. A disadvantage of this process is that the speed of the print material in the printing press changes with the speed of the fusing rollers applied to it. This significantly complicates the control of the printing press and its construction.